


You Are Adam

by Susanoosama01



Series: Saving a Universe [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanoosama01/pseuds/Susanoosama01
Summary: After returning to the Apocalypse world, Michael finds his own Adam and keeps his promise to our Adam.
Relationships: Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: Saving a Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646944
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	You Are Adam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayliensav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliensav/gifts).



Michael steps out of the portal.

The sight that greets him, something he not so long ago enjoyed now makes him want to vomit. Did he really do this? To an entire universe?  _ Why? _

He remembers his childhood in the Heaven. How happy they were back then. He was the Prince of Heaven. His father loved him. His brothers admired him. He was an archangel back then. Now- He has become something different.  _ How? _

How did he kill Lucifer?

Wasn’t he the one to love him the most among all of his siblings because he knew that God was always a little colder with the little one? Didn’t he knowingly and willingly love Lucifer a little more than he loved the others? Michael remembers he even felt guilty against Raphael and Gabriel. He loved them, he did but Lucifer was- Lucifer needed him the most. He was beautiful, fascinating even as a young fledgling. He was God’s most perfect creation yet. Still, no matter what the boy did, no matter how good he tried to be with his own childish way of thinking, he couldn’t earn a hug or a small caress on the head from their father while the smaller ones all bathed in his affection. Lucifer was a sad child. He needed his big brother. So Michael loved him. More than he loved everyone else. 

_ Michael loved his little brother. _

He remembers little Lucifer sleeping in his arms, hiding in his large white wings when he was scared, running as fast as his small legs could carry him to greet his big brother when Michael returned from a mission because he couldn’t fly yet. 

He remembers how his baby brother was almost always left alone or ignored by the angels responsible to care for the fledgling archangels. He remembers how God chose to never warn them. He remembers how he took the little one’s care upon himself. He used to feed him, bathe him, hold him until he fell asleep in his own room. He used to wake up with Lucifer sitting quietly on his bed, watching him. Lucifer was a silent one. Michael discovered that was because he was afraid of being reprimanded whenever he spoke or made ‘noise’. He remembers shouting at and even threatening those angels because they clearly played favorites when they had to acknowledge that Lucifer too was an archangel and treat him with as much respect as they did him if not more because even an idiot with eyes could tell that Lucifer was simply  _ magnificent.  _ He was going to become the best of the archangels one day. 

Michael remembers how a six-years-old Lucifer was afraid of trying to fly when he wanted to teach him. He remembers how he was furious when he found out that Lucifer had tried to fly on his own and fell just a few weeks prior when Michael was away on who knows which battlefield just to be left without attention even though he cried. He remembers finding Lucifer a separate caregiver for when he had to be away then promising the tiny archangel that he would always have his big brother to catch him if he fell. He had promised and Lucifer had learned to fly.

_ He had promised. _

Yet Lucifer fell.

Michael wasn’t there to catch him.

In the following eons, God had slowly worked his way into Michael’s head with his teaching.

How?

How had Michael believed that the small, helpless baby who needed him to sing to fall asleep had turned evil? How had he believed that the tiny fledgling who needed help with eating because his short fingers weren’t strong enough to maneuver a spoon was created to be the Devil from the start? How had he looked into Lucifer’s eyes and murdered his little brother? How had he not cried as he looked up at the Heaven from where he kneeled with the lifeless body of the boy who was more his son than God’s laying over his lap? How had he washed the blood of his kin away from his hands and the filth of fratricide from his heart?

He didn’t know.

All he knew was that God never talked to Michael no matter how much he prayed. He had killed the baby who he had found crying with a fever, all alone and decided he would be always there for him. He had killed his little Morningstar _. In vain.  _

Michael now understands that that was the exact moment he went crazy. He went astray, breaking as many rules of God’s religion as he could. He destroyed the Earth he loved so much. He killed angels, demons, monsters of every kind. He killed humans. Gabriel who tried to protect them and Raphael who turned his back on Michael because he still believed in God were lost along the way. They had died too. Michael didn’t even remember how or when. He had lost himself.

Had he really created this grey, glassy sky? Had he created this wasteland full of ashes and smoke? Had he really become mad enough to cross over to another one of God’s universes and try to do the same to that? Had he really become heartless enough to see his tiny Lightbringer and want to kill him again? Had he really believed that it didn’t matter anymore?

He doesn’t know.

What he knows is though,  _ it matters.  _ Michael lost everything, yes but he can get it all back. He can amend. He can save this universe. He can get his family together. He can help these humans. He believes it now. He just needs to figure out where to start.

He remembers.

_ “I will go back peacefully.” _

_ He reaches out a hand. _

_ Arms wrap around him. _

_ “Find me Michael.” _

Adam.

Michael needs Adam Milligan. Only with Adam, he can do this. He can change. But he needs Adam. In the other world, the sole reason he didn’t turn into a monster was because he had that one human, he knows. He needs Adam. Only Adam can help him reconcile with his brothers. Only Adam can show Michael the things he never felt. Michael is alone. He needs Adam. Only Adam can light the way.

_ “In so many ways I’m alone.” _

_ “You will be my guide.” _

Yes. Adam will be his guide.

Taking a deep breath, Michael makes his way to his fort with renewed determination and strength sparking in him. He no longer feels empty. He can become an archangel again.

o

It is eight whole days later when one of his underlings tell him they finally found the human Michael wanted them to bring. Adam Milligan is currently in Michael’s chambers. Michael ends the meeting and orders everyone out. He takes a deep breath and leans back on his seat. For the last week, he has been trying to find a way to communicate with the Death and the Empty. He ordered the attacks to stop but hasn’t yet declared that he wants to better this world he has ruined. He regrets not managing to make a move visible to the humans’ side in the time it took Adam to be brought over. His angels weren’t ready. But now- Adam doesn’t know about his changed morals. He only knows him as the Genghis Khan of this whole universe. He won’t be pleased to see Michael. He probably hates him. 

_ “I love you Michael.” _

Gathering his courage, Michael gets on his feet and walks slowly to his bedroom. In front of the door, he takes another deep breath after dismissing the guards then finally he opens the door.

Adam is sitting on a chair and looking out of the window. He doesn’t even turn his head. He looks...pitiful. He is filthy from head to toe, his clothes are ragged and he is noticeably thin with obvious malnourishment. His long hair almost reaches to his shoulders. He is lightly wounded, his angel senses tell him. There are bruises and small cuts on his arms and legs. 

Michael remembers an overly energetic sweet menace who had just learned to fly. He remembers how he would use double the amount of usual grace to heal the small injuries that the small boy with white hair and wings made of light doesn’t even notice in his excitement to tell his big brother about his day. With the leftover instincts from those days that Michael didn’t know he still had until this moment, he wants to reach out and heal the human but he knows Adam would probably respond very negatively to an angel’s touch right now. So he stores the idea back into a corner of his mind and steps forward.

“I already told you, I won’t take a bath or wear that ridiculous suit just because your dictator likes his meal presented prettily. Leave me alone!” 

Michael stops in his shock. It is true that he fed on the souls of humans just to make his grace stronger but he didn’t know humans outside heard that. He shakes his head and takes another step forward. Adam finally directs his gaze at him and his eyes widen. He recognizes Michael. How? He has no idea but he doesn’t care. Not at the moment. 

“Hello Adam-” The teen bolts out of the chair and looks around for a possible exit other than the window behind him and the door behind Michael. Michael watches. Adam is scared. Adam is scared of... _ him _ . And it hurts. It does. But Adam is right.

The human gathers himself in a few seconds and boldly faces Michael with even his eyes not betraying his fear and his chin held high. 

_ All at once, Michael pins the human to the wall with his grace and walks closer. _

_ “So you are the vessel my clone in this world uses?” He chuckles, momentarily making the human scared. Then he asks and the human faces him with his eyes filled with cold resolve that hides the fright Michael feels from him. So this is the human who controls an Archangel and the Devil. He may let this one live. _

Yes this young man is definitely Adam Milligan. 

“Alright. I am here. But I am not afraid of you. You may have me captive but I won’t tell you anything about the hunters. I would die first. And- And I don’t care if you go for my soul. I am not afraid of a little pain. I will  _ never _ give you what you want. Never.” 

For a moment, all Michael can do is to look into the light blue eyes that met his with warmth once. He hates the emptiness he sees there. He needs to show that he doesn’t want to harm him. So Michael slowly raises his hands in front of his chest.

“I am not here to hurt you. I don’t care about the hunters I- I don’t want to hurt you.” Adam furrows his brows and his lips form a thin line. “As if I would believe that-” The human snorts. “-As if your hands aren’t enough of weapons. Even without your powers…” Adam trails off and Michael takes the opportunity to speak again. “I won’t hurt you Adam. I am telling the truth. I... wanted to meet you.” At that the human snorts again. “Meet me? For what? To get me fitted in case your  _ outfit _ gets dirty? Well know one thing: I will slit my own throat before I say yes to you.” Adam speaks with such conviction that Michael forgets to be surprised for a second. How does he even know about the vessel thing? 

“Your angels told me. They were also the ones who leaked your diet to the humans as they attacked and threatened us. Maybe you should take a break from tearing the world apart and train your soldiers a bit,huh? They do ruin your reputation.” 

Smart and taunting. Suddenly a flash of memories flow before his eyes. Michael remembers Adam in the Cage. How the human had talked back to two archangels without fear and even outrightly made fun of them. This is Adam. 

“I already took a break. I no longer want to destroy this universe. I don’t want to rule over it either. I also don’t need another vessel. I perfected this one with a spell.”

This time, Adam is confused. He makes the face he uses when they study chemistry and he doesn’t understand an equation. “I don’t believe you. This is a ploy to get information.” The human says, sure of himself. Michael will have to be patient and go at his pace. It is okay, though. He can give Adam all the time in the world for the human to finally give him the benefit of doubt. The other way would only hurt him and Michael doesn’t want that. Michael will protect this one soul with everything from now on. 

“It is not a trick. I don’t want to hurt you. I- Things happened. I saw God. In another universe he created and I understood that I am in the wrong. I am currently working to change that. Today I will announce this to all the angels and make a peace offering. I know humans won’t accept it immediately but I have already stopped all the attacks. I will fix this situation. I will heal the Earth.-” Adam is still not believing him so Michael continues. “-My father lied to me Adam. He used my loyalty then he abandoned me. He left all of us for another universe, another try at writing the perfect story he wants. God lied to me, but I won’t lie to you. This is the truth. I know it is sudden. But you will see. I will prove it to you.”

Adam doesn’t say anything. He is clearly surprised but still doubtful. He is a clever one, Michael has to admit. “You are not a hostage here. I will leave now and leave the door unlocked. There is a bathroom in this suite. You will find clothing and food. Everything you will need will always be available in this room. No angels will come in, no one will guide the door. So you rest and think. I will not be back for a while.” The human watches him with wide eyes as Michael turns back. He calls back over his shoulder. “I understand you won’t want an angel’s touch. But you can’t stay like that. There is a first aid kit in the wardrobe. Please make use of that.” 

With the last words and without a goodbye Michael goes outside, still feeling the human’s eyes burning into his back with every step. Once out, he exhales and rights his posture. He has work to do. He promised Adam after all. 

o

The next five weeks are spent with explaining to the angels and every monster that works for him the new direction of his plan while still researching to find a way to bring his dead brothers back. He has to smite a few- well, a few dozens of his followers for everyone to understand that he isn’t changing his mind. İt is okay though. Everyone else accepts the situation pretty quickly because for one, Michael is the strongest being in the entire universe now. There is no one to go against him that he can’t destroy with a snap of his fingers. So no one rebels. He is the only side here. And two, apparently his followers were disturbed about the idea of wrecking the universe where they live in. They knew Michael wouldn’t take them to another one already. 

Kevin Tran, the prophet of this world finds a spell to summon Death so Michael starts to prepare his proposal for his brothers’ lives as his men go into search for the necessary items. 

Michael hears that Adam is regularly eating and reading the books he has sent. The human ventured out of the room three times in total but he never went farther than the top floor of the building where the room is located. This is good enough though. The human is making progress at least. He actually wants nothing more than to go and see him again but he can’t. Adam needs space until he understand that Michael isn’t an evil villain. Not anymore at least. Also Michael can’t go to him before achieving something, anything to show Adam that he is keeping his promise. He knows that his presence would only make Adam scared and hurt him otherwise.

On the first day of the sixth week, two hunters come forward seeking an audience with him. He knows that there are hundreds of their friends waiting for a signal from them. Michael allows the humans into the fort. With their weapons. Robert Singer and Mary Campbell are brought into the meeting room. Michael stands to greet them. THe first thing the young woman does is to take out her gun and aim it at his face. Angel banishing sigils are carved into the bullets, he knows. He also sees flasks of holy oil around her belt. He feels the presence of an archangel blade too. Gabriel’s. So that’s why his brother was defenseless against a group of seraphs after using most of his grace to heal humans. Michael merely sits back down and tells them he wanted to see them anyway. And it is the truth. He was going to try to communicate with humans if they hadn’t come on their own. 

Slowly the old man guides Mary’s arm downwards. They too take seats side by side. Their small meeting starts like that. Michael tells them that he has already started purifying and healing the forests and oceans as a display of his good will. He will send angels for the sick humans too if they accept it. The hunters are obviously doubtful but they don’t interrupt him as he explains the reason of his change of heart. Until Mary can’t take it anymore. 

“You expect us to believe you but just a couple of months ago your men kidnapped a boy.”

Michael isn’t surprised. He estimated that they would know about Adam. The teen told him that he wouldn’t give out any secrets of the hunters on his first day here so Michael knew he had some kind of connection with them.

“You are talking about Adam. Yes, I invited him here and used a bit of force because I couldn’t persuade him. But my men didn’t harm him or any other humans. They didn't it raid your camp. They went into the woods at night and took Adam and only Adam from the group of men he was hunting with. I needed to see him.”

“Why?” Mary isn’t late to ask, staring right into his eyes with undisguised fury in hers.

“Because Adam is my true vessel. I felt I could connect with him on another level then with you other humans and he could help me reach out to you as a human himself. This is all. Adam isn’t a hostage here. Take him back with you if you want and he wants to come with you of course.”

It isn’t a complete lie. He partly wanted Adam on his side to help him manage to fix this universe. 

The humans go as they came. They make an arrangement. The two sides won’t attack each other anymore. Michael will make sure to send food and medication to them. He will let them rebuild some of their cities. On their own for the time being because they don’t trust the angels totally. Mary isn’t completely convinced and she shows it but Bobby manages to keep her from making a scene. Michael will have many meetings like this one in the future, he knows so he stays on the table, thinking. He is trying to plan his next moves. 

About fifteen minutes after the humans exit the fort, the door to the meeting room cracks open.

Adam.

Adam has come to see him. 

Michael can’t react for a few seconds. So they just look at each other. 

Adam looks better. He has gained quite bit of weight in the last one and a half months. The bags under his eyes are gone, that ghostly pale skin now has its pink hue back. His blue eyes look brighter, the bruises and cuts are completely gone. He has also cut his hair. It is just like in the other universe. The human is even dressed similarly with blue jeans, a black t-shirt, a dark red hoodie and black sneakers. 

Adam calmly pulls a chair out and sits across Michael on the large, oak table. “Why?” The human asks and Michael merely tilts his head to the side. He still can’t believe that Adam Milligan has sought him out on his own accord. “Ever since I came here, no angel came close to me. Like you said, there was everything I needed and wanted in that room. Even video games. You sent freaking  _ video games _ ! I went out. No one stopped me. I listened to their conversations. Today, I heard that humans were coming over. I was outside that door the whole time. I listened. No one tried to send me away. And I heard what you told them. I heard everything. So why? Why are you doing this? Convince me, and I will help you like you want me to. If you really want to save this universe and make peace with the humans, I will help you. So tell me.”

Michael listens calmly but inwardly, he is feeling a rush of excitement, anxiousness and anticipation all at once. Adam will help him. Adam wants to be on the same side with him. Adam...never ceases to surprise him.

“It is because of you.” He says openly and simply once he takes a deep breath and prepares himself. Adam nods and expectantly looks into his eyes, willing him to continue. “In that other universe I went, I met you. The other you who lives there. He helped me see God’s true face. He told me that I could fix this all if I wanted. That’s why I sent for you immediately once ,I got back from there. He told me to find you.” 

Adam’s eyes widen as he hears what Michael has to say. He didn’t expect that, Michael can tell. “Okay. You met me. And you two talked. Like friends. He didn’t think you were a threat.” The human says more to himself than Michael but the archangel still replies. “Our conversation didn’t exactly start on friendly terms to be honest but you are right, he didn't see me as a threat. He approached me like a friend.” Adam nods, probably trying to figure out if Michael is lying or not. “I can show you.” The human’s head whips up at that. “Would you let me İf I wanted to share my memories with you?” Adam looks into his eyes, searching for a sign not to trust him. Michael stares back into his eyes, trying to look as sincere as possible. In the end the human sighs. “What do we do? Do I drink a potion or something? Or do you just ‘angel’ me?” Michael stands and walks closer to the human. “I will need to make use of my powers but this ritual is very... _ intense _ . It is tiring for even angels. And I do have a lot to share with you. You might be more comfortable on a bed than here.” For a second Adam seems to be reconsidering his answer but stands up with Michael anyway. “Alright. But I don’t like how you phrased that so don’t get any funny ideas you hear me?” Michael doesn’t understand what the human is referring to at first and it is too late to affirm him on the subject once he does. 

They walk over to Michael’s room silently. Once they get there Adam sits on the bed. “So what? Do I pass out?” Michael shakes his head as he locks the door for good measure and makes his way over to Adam’s side. He doesn’t think the human would be comfortable if he too sat on the bed so he drags a chair over for himself. “You won’t faint but this will make your head spin and maybe ache little. I told you, I have many things to show you.” Adam takes a deep breath and pulls some pillows close to the bed’s edge, in case he passes out, he says then turns back to Michael and declares that he is ready. Michael reaches out with both hands to touch his tempers.

_ “I name you Michael. You are to be Heaven’s warrior and most dangerous weapon.” _

_ “Learn to use a sword and fly. This is my order to you.” _

_ “This is your brother, Lucifer. He is meant to carry my light. You shall protect him.” _

_ “Lu? Why are you alone? Where are the angels? Why are you crying?” _

_ “Father, please help us. Lucifer is ill. He is crying non stop.” _

_ “I got you Lu. Don’t cry. Father will help.” _

_ “Father is busy but I got it. It is because your wings are growing. You can’t sit yet but I will hold you okay? I won’t put you down until your wings are fine.” _

_ “Lucifer you can talk! You are great!”  _

_ “Like that! Come on Lu! Take a step! I won’t let you fall down.” _

_ “I am going on my first mission Lu look! Father gave me this sword.” _

_ “How dare you leave my brother alone!? Lucifer is an archangel! You lot were created to serve him!” _

_ “Come on Lu. You will stay in my room from now on. I will never leave you again.” _

_ “Bla loom!” _

_ “Yes, brother’s room! That’s great!” _

_ “Mawkey! Wanna fly!”  _

_ “No, Lu. I will teach you when you are big.” _

_ “Bath time now.” _

_ “No!”  _

_ “Yes! Come here you little menace! No way, you are faster than me! I will catch you!” _

_ “Alright little Morningstar, I will be on a mission for a few days. I want you to be good for Tamael okay? Can you do that Lu?” _

_ “Take care of him. Or you will face the consequences.” _

_ “Come on Lu! You are my brave Lightbringer! What’s wrong, you wanted to fly?” _

_ “MY BROTHER FELL! YOU DİDN’T EVEN TAKE HİM TO A HEALER! LUCİFER FELL!” _

_ “Please forgive us My L-” _

_ “Take them to the dungeons!” _

_ “Michael, how dare you punish the angels I created for your brothers?” _

_ “They dropped Gabriel Father. His wing was hurt when I found him.” _

_ “Alright then, see that their positions are filled.” _

_ “Lucifer listen, you fell because you tried this on your own. Now I am here. Big brother’s here. I will catch you, okay? I won’t ever let you fall. I promise.” _

_ “Look Mikey! I can fly!” _

_ “Lucifer the Archangel has fallen! Hear it everyone. Lucifer has fallen!” _

_ “You promised you would catch me.” _

_ “Not this time.” _

_ “Lucifer is evil. He was from the start. You know your duty son.” _

_ “I do.” _

_ “This is how it is supposed to be Lucifer. This is God’s will.” _

_ “We are brothers.” _

_ “Not anymore.” _

_ “Father! I did it! I did as you wanted. Lucifer is dead. Where are you? FATHER!” _

_ “It doesn’t matter anymore.” _

_ “Lucifer is gone. It doesn’t matter who I kill anymore.” _

_ “I will end this whole universe.” _

_ “Another universe, you say?” _

_ “Why do you love this universe enough to give your life to protect it?” _

_ “Why do you hate this universe enough to want to destroy it?” _

_ “Because I can.” _

_ “So you are the vessel my clone in this universe uses?” _

_ “They told me he trusts you. Not only him but this world's Lucifer too.” _

_ “Well, I gave you a chance. Now I will get into your mind, take everything I want and toss your corpse to hellhounds.” _

_ “You could never hurt me. You are Michael.” _

_ “I am Michael, conqueror and cleanser of the world. You know nothing about me, human.” _

_ “I know you Michael! We went to hell together. I was in your head. I heard every single one of your thoughts for centuries. I saw all of your memories. You are Michael. You love humans. You love us. You love me-” _

“- _ I love you. _ ” 

_ “God lied to you so you chose me. I became your family. We got Lucifer back. We got Raphael and Gabriel back. Michael your little brothers are back. We love you. I love you. Please-” _

_ “My father didn’t lie to me! I am the good son, I am the loyal son!” _

_ “God lied to you. You aren’t even the only Michael. He wrote you off. You're not even one of his favorite characters. He left you in hell.” _

_ “What would a human know! I am God’s favorite! I am Heaven’s most dangerous weapon!” _

_ “You are not a weapon Michael. You are his son! He should have loved you!” _

_ “Michael I love you. God lied to you. I will never lie to you.” _

_ “God lied to you Michael. See for yourself!” _

_ ‘So I will see my mom if I say yes?’ _

_ ‘I never wanted it to be like this brother.’ _

_ ‘Where are we? Is this Hell?’  _

_ ‘My father will get me out! I won’t stay here! I am not like you Lucifer!’ _

_ ‘Father if you hear me please-’ _

_ ‘I have been here since the beginning of time Mikey! Don’t you think I have tried that a million times already?’  _

_ ‘Dear Daddy can’t hear you. He doesn’t care! He never did.’ _

_ ‘First Sam, now Lucifer. It’s only the two of us left Michael.’ _

_ ‘My father will come for me.’ _

_ ‘In so many ways I am alone.’ _

_ ‘You will be my guide.’ _

_ ‘Family…’ _

_ ‘Family sucks.’ _

_ ‘He sent me to get you, you know the big guy.’ _

_ ‘It’s Castiel. He’s summoning me.’  _

_ ‘At least Lucifer was clever.’ _

_ ‘See for yourself.’ _

_ ‘I am a writer. Writers lie.’ _

_ ‘JACK!’ _

_ ‘Welcome to the end.’ _

_ ‘I am not even the only Michael.’ _

_ ‘God lied to me.’ _

_ ‘The Leviathan Blossom.’ _

_ ‘Will you help us?’ _

_ ‘No.’ _

_ ‘Adam would you mind taking over? I am tired.’ _

_ ‘You are safe with me Michael. I will take us far away from here.’ _

_ ‘Who are you even wearing?’ _

_ ‘A patient with lung cancer. He died today in Australia.’ _

_ ‘Did you get your ID?’ _

_ ‘Michael Milligan?’ _

_ ‘Would it be a problem?’ _

_ ‘No of course not.’ _

_ ‘It’s called working Michael, we need the money.’ _

_ ‘Two bedrooms. Small but cozy right?’ _

_ ‘Tell me a story.’ _

_ ‘I remember when the stars were created…’ _

_ ‘Lucifer.’ _

_ ‘I am sorry. I am so sorry. God he-’ _

_ ‘I will never leave you again little one. I will always be with you.’ _

_ ‘You can decorate your room as you like.’ _

_ ‘Luke Milligan?’ _

_ ‘Contrary to that show in TV, I am guessing people would find the name Lucifer odd.’ _

_ ‘Yeah right.’ _

_ ‘How did you- Those two made up? Are you some kind of God too little Winchester?’ _

_ ‘No Gabriel. Adam is human and it is Milligan.’ _

_ ‘I like this. It’s nice being close to you.’ _

_ ‘Just hold me Adam.’ _

_ ‘I love you Michael.’ _

_ ‘I love you. I… I love you’ _

_ “No this can’t be right! My father- No!” _

_ “My name is Adam Milligan. I am John Winchester and Kate Milligan’s son. In our world. I became your vessel when Dean didn’t say yes. I was nineteen. We were trapped in the Cage with Lucifer and his vessel Sam. They got out later on. We got out too. We moved in together. You got another vessel and started to work too. Lucifer was dead but he came back from the Empty. Your other brothers did too. We are happy now Michael.” _

_ “Call out to him. Tell him to come get you while I open the rift.” _

_ “Find me Michael. I love you. You love me. So look for me.” _

_ Michael steps out of the portal. _

_ The sight that greets him, something he not so long ago enjoyed now makes him want to vomit. Did he really do this? To an entire universe? Why? _

_ Adam. _

_ Michael needs Adam Milligan. _

_ Taking a deep breath, Michael makes his way to his fort with renewed determination and strength sparking in him. He no longer feels empty. He can become an archangel again. _

_ The humans go as they came. _

_ About fifteen minutes after the humans exit the fort, the door to the meeting room cracks open. _

_ Adam. _

_ Adam has come to see him. _

_ Michael is happy.  _

With a small yelp, Adam pulls himself away from Michael’s hands. It is too much for the human just as Michael guessed. Hell, it is too much for Michael to remember all that again. So he sits on his chair as Adam slowly lets himself fall back on the bed and closes his eyes with his left forearm thrown over his face. 

It is half an hour later when he finally sits up again and looks up into Michael’s face, revealing tear streaks on his cheeks. They don’t talk. They just look at each other for minutes.

“I-  _ Michael. _ Okay. I will help you. Even if only for  _ them _ \- Okay. Just tell me what to do.” 

Michael smiles.

“Thank you Adam.”

o 

Nine whole months pass. 

Adam speaks to the hunters, pleading Michael’s case nearly everyday. They constantly send aid to the humans. They help the reconstructions. They heal humans, found schools and hospitals. They never rest. Everywhere they go, they are together. Humans call Adam back among themselves a few times but he always refuses. The angels start to obey orders from Adam too. The human grasps it all pretty quickly. In no time at all, he is the witty and cheerful teen Michael knows from memories that aren’t actually his. Slowly, the angels start to like him. He is a breeze of fresh air in the fort, in the world actually. Slowly everyone understands that Adam Milligan is the reason why the universe is pulling itself together. He becomes respected among everyone. Michael’s reputation also becomes better. It’s all thanks to Adam.

They spend more and more time together. Adam is always by his side. He now approaches Michael without flinching or thinking on it. They go out to help carry the supplies to human cities when Adam suggests they let humans see them personally helping. They repeat that often and it is  _ effective.  _ Adults relax around Michael. They stop trying to hide their children. The children, well they adore Adam. The teen makes sure to bring candies or small toys for them every time they go out. On their seventh visit to a city, he gives the basket of chocolates to Michael and tells him to give all of that to the kids playing on the grass as their parents work with the angels on construction sites or around the trucks with the boxes they carry. 

The children approach Michael without fear. They play around him after they get their chocolate. On the times after that, Michael is always the one to give them sweets. Adam passes out the toys. One day, he brings a ball and starts to play with the children. Before he understands how, Michael finds himself tossing the plastic ball to a little girl with pigtails and pretending to be worse than them at the silly game he doesn’t even understand. The next day, his photos make it to the front pages of newspapers and sites that reopened almost instantly after the first city was renovated. Michael sees Adam smiling down at the photos on his tablet at the breakfast table. He doesn’t eat but somewhere along the way, Adam convinced him and a few other angels to sit with him. Some even eat Adam’s cooking even though they can’t taste it. It is...fine. More than fine. It's almost like the memories Michael cherishes.

Some people, even some angels start to whisper things as Michael and Adam pass by. By now everyone knows that the Archangel listens to a human’s counsel. Especially after the ball game and newspaper incident. Michael doesn’t understand what makes it necessary for them to try to be discreet though. Adam is officially his advisor. 

On the tenth month after Adam joined Michael’s side, the soldiers that were tasked with research finally gather everything for the spell needed to contact Death. 

Michael and Adam decide on a day to do it. Adam will be with him on that day too. 

The night before the ritual finds Michael sitting alone in the meeting room and thinking about his brothers. Will Death even accept to help them? Will the Empty give them back? Will they...want to see him? Will Lucifer-

The door opens and light from the hall illuminates the room dimly. Adam slips inside and puts a hand on Michael’s shoulder. 

“Why are you sitting in the dark?” Michael doesn’t look away from the wall he has been staring for the last two hours. “I-” He starts but Adam doesn’t let him finish. “Come on, you need rest.” He starts pulling Michael up by his hand. “I know you don’t sleep normally but you  _ can. _ You should lay down, close your eyes-” Michael stops and stands firmly next to the chair. “Why because I stole your room?” “How do you-” Adam chuckles and lets it turn into a small laugh. It is the most beautiful thing Michael has heard in what, years? Eons. In eons. “You showed me your memories, remember?” And it dawns on him. Michael notices how distracted he has become with that. “Also your angels talk a lot. ‘I can’t believe the human stays here.’ ‘I don’t understand why the Commander vacated here for the human.’ ‘I wonder if they use the room together.’ They gossip you know?” Adam smiles, probably trying to lighten the mood.

Michael lets himself be half dragged to his room. Adam leaves him on the bed and starts piling some blankets on the floor next to the bed. “What are you doing?” Michael asks and Adam answers without looking up from his work. “Well I wanted to move out of here once I noticed the place is yours but they told me it’s the only decent room around here since angels don’t need bedrooms. So we are totally sharing the room. You are taking the bed and I am taking the blankets.” Michael’s eyes widen. Adam is willing to sleep on hard floor. For him. “No. I don’t even sleep. I can lay down there if it is totally necessary for me to.” Adam throws him a look from under his fringe then continues shaping the blankets. “For one, tomorrow’s going to be a hard day for you. You need to rest. It will help you relax, trust me. I have tried sleep before it works.-” The human rolls his eyes at him before getting pillows for himself. “-Also, you are not the only one who doesn’t like to be opposed. It is late, I am tired and cranky. So do as I say, for once.”

With that Adam turns off the lights and plops himself down on his makeshift beds.”I always do as you say…” Michael says, voice barely above a whisper before Adam throws a pillow,  _ a pillow _ . At him. “Put on PJs. Then  _ sleep. _ ” Michael looks at the human in the dark. “I don’t possess any sleepwear.” At that Adam throws another pillow but misses him this time. “You don’t- For the love of Hell, just ‘angel’ some.” So Michael closes his eyes and changes his vessel’s clothes for some sweatpants and a sleeveless undershirt from the man’s memories. He slowly lays down, pulling the covers over his body, mimicking Adam.

They both can’t fall asleep. 

The floor is too cold in spite of the blankets Michael knows. He can feel Adam trembling. And the bedsheets, they smell like Adam. Michael can’t close his eyes. It has been  _ long _ since he last slept. Below him, Adam turns from one side to the other every five minutes. Michael listens to the teen’s slow breaths but he can’t fall asleep before Adam does. 

“Lucifer never slept in his own bed when he was a fledgling. The caregivers never put him to bed like they did with Raphael and Gabriel so he was always scared. When he was a baby, he used to sleep with me on my bed too. After Father ordered the caregivers to make a separate room for him, he never slept for two weeks before I noticed and started to take him back to my room with me. He would always curl to my side, put his head on my chest so he could hear my heartbeat then fall asleep immediately. The night before he fell, there was a thick air in Heaven. The angels were restless. We were adults. We didn’t sleep anymore but Lucifer asked if I could lay down with him for a few minutes. Normally, I wouldn’t have done it. We were adults but- Anyway, I did as he asked. That was the last night I slept. It has been so long since then.” 

Michael talks with a low voice that he used to use only when he was telling stories to a child Lucifer to make him fall asleep faster. Sadly it doesn’t work on himself. Adam stills as he talks then sighs when he finishes. Michael tries to close his eyes. 

Approximately six minutes later, he hears movement and the bed dips with added weight. He opens his eyes and tries to sit up. Adam pushes him back down with one hand. Then slowly, he puts his head over Michael’s chest and brings one of Michael’s arms around his own shoulders. 

“Tomorrow, you will have Lucifer back. Tonight, close your eyes and pretend.”

Michael doesn’t know when or how he falls asleep but he wakes up with Adam still curled into his body. Their legs are tangled, Michael has an arm around the human’s waist and Adam’s face is tucked into the crook of his neck. Michael can feel Adam’s hot breath on his jaw just below his chin. 

They are close.

It is  _ pleasant. _

Just like in those memories that Michael always carries in a corner of his mind. 

He realizes that he wants more. He wants more of this warm feeling in his chest. He wants to sleep more. He wants to wake up like this again and again. He wants to hold Adam close. He wants to look into those bright blue eyes from up close. He wants to-  _ He wants Adam. _ He wants Adam to be always there with him. He wants Adam to smile at him. He wants Adam to talk to him with his sweet voice. He wants Adam to love him. 

_ He loves Adam. _

Why is he still surprised when he knew that, Michael has no idea. Maybe it is because he managed to confess that one fact to himself.

He looks down at Adam’s sleeping face, trying to memorize every detail from his messy, blond hair with the morning sun in it to his slightly ajar pink, lips. He enjoys the moment for twenty three whole minutes before the door is opened and someone barges inside.

“Adam it is eight already. You wanted me to wake y-” Kevin Tran stops in the middle of the room, looks at the bed with wide eyes then runs back outside after quickly excusing himself. The door loudly bangs after the young prophet and Adam stirs.  _ Great. _

The human yawns into Michael’s neck, sending shivers down his body then groggily sits up. He says good morning to Michael as he watches how the grey t-shirt rolls up a little around the human’s abdomen as he stretches with another yawn. Michael expected it to be awkward. But it isn’t. Adam gets up and goes on with his morning routine as if everything is all normal. As if they always- 

“Alright Sleeping Beauty, time to get up.” Adam lightly pulls at the covers when he comes out of the shower with a towel and sees Michael still in bed. The Archangel finds his eyes travelling on Adam’s back as he chooses his outfit for the day. So he gets up, brings his other clothes back with angel mojo and runs away from the room. Literally. 

He doesn’t fully understand what is happening to him. 

What is Adam even doing to him?

He shakes his head as he enters the meeting room and remembers that Adam will go to the dining room for breakfast with pretty much everyone else. As much as Michael wants to stay away for a while, he knows that they need to talk. So he makes his way over to there. As he gets closer, he hears murmuring from inside. It stops the moment he opens the door and steps inside. All the eyes turn to him before the angels look back to their plates, papers or phones. Kevin Tran is standing in the middle of the room with a plate of his own. He quickly goes outside just as Adam enters. He greets everyone with big smiles and the angels return it. 

They sit side by side at the head of the table, a few seats away from the others. The table is wide enough to fit two chairs like that. 

“Anxious?” Adam asks and Michael shakes his head. Honestly he didn’t even think about Death or the spell. Adam smiles at him and puts one of his hands on Michael’s on the table. “We will get them all back.”

o

Adam and Michael stand around the circle drawn on the floor. Michael mixes everything in a bowl and says the words. 

Instantly, Death appears before them.

“No. I know what you want Archangel but no.” He stares right at Michael. The Archangel keeps the eye contact. “I want my brothers back.” Death lets out a small chuckle at that. “You brothers, you say. The ones you killed or do you have other dead brothers?” The man taunts Michael and dares him to respond. It is Adam to talk next though. 

“We need the Archangels. We are trying to save this universe. God went away. The Heaven and Hell have collapsed. Humans lost faith. They don’t know where their souls go now. There is constant war. The universe will collapse if we don’t do something about it. We need your help. Please.” Death turns his eyes on Adam at that. “And whose fault is that in the first place?” He asks and just when he opens his mouth Michael steps forward and kneels before Death. 

“Mine. It is all my fault. But I am trying to fix it. I am trying to do better. So please. I am begging you to help. I- If it takes my own life, then I will give it for my brothers’ and for this universe.” Death watches him silently as if considering his words.

“Why do you love this universe enough to give your life to protect it?” He asks and Adam recognizes the question.

_ “Why do you love this universe enough to give your life to protect it?” _

_ “Why do you hate this universe enough to want to destroy it?” _

_ “Because I can.” _

Michael too seems to have the same thought as him.

“Because, I tried to destroy it. I thought it didn't matter. My brother was gone. I had killed him for nothing. He was gone and this disgusting, filthy place still stood as if to mock me. I lost my head. I wanted to end this place. I thought I could find peace, find my father. If I kept breaking his toys- But it didn’t work. Then I was reminded that it mattered. It mattered because this is my home. This is where I was born. This is where my brothers lived and died. I have made mistakes yes. But I was reminded that it is never too late to try to amend. I was reminded that life is important, precious and as long as I lived, it mattered. I love this universe because I had lost my hope. And I found that hope here. I want to make things right. I want a second chance. This time around, I won’t be God’s toy. This time around, I won’t live to fulfill orders. I will live. I will love. I will protect life.” 

Death listens with a blank face and again stays silent for some time. He looks at Adam’s face then looks back at Michael. “I see now. Very well. Normally I would put up walls in their minds but as a price, I won’t do that this time. You will have to reconcile with your brothers on your own. And do as you said just now. I want to see this place better. Or else, you will pay what I give you, along with your life that is.” He turns around and disappears after telling them that the Archangels will arrive shortly.

For a few seconds, they both can’t believe they did it. They managed. When the realisation hits Adam throws his arms around Michael’s neck. They sit on the floor embracing each other in shock and joy. They are close. So close.

Michael pulls away first. He has to say it. He can’t take this anymore.

“Adam I-” 

Soft lips over his interrupt him. 

The kiss lasts two seconds before he feels Adam smiling against his lips and they separate.

“I know. Me too.” 

The human says and smiles. This time, Michael is the one to initiate the embrace. They are close. He loves this. This warmth, this happiness, this peace he feels only when he is with this one human… He likes the hope. He likes the images flashing before his eyes. The two of them, in a green world full of beauty. Michael loves it. Michael loves Adam and Adam-

A cough sounds and they both snap their heads to the direction. 

“Freaking finally.” 

Lucifer, Gabriel and Raphael are standing a few feet away watching them. 

It is silent for a second before they break apart and Michael runs to his brothers. He manages to somehow fit all three in his arms. 

Later, when the ‘chick-flick’ and tears are over, Adam officially meets Michael’s brothers. Michael tells them that Adam is his  _ mate. _

Gabriel claps his hands and confetti rains over them. Lucifer announces the winners with a microphone that appears out of thin air while Raphael simply tells them they knew like a normal person. Apparently Death got them back from the Empty long ago. He knew what Michael planned the moment he returned to this world. All three of his brothers watched him as he tried to save this universe. They watched him as he tried to connect with Adam. 

“Man the tension was killing ME!” Gabriel announces dramatically and throws himself over a chair and Lucifer starts demanding twenty dollars from Raphael who he had made a one sided bet with on their relationship status. Michael laughs at their antics. All three of the smaller Archangels freeze and look at his face. Then slowly, they mimic their brother. This, Adam thins, this is  _ happiness. _

o

“Are you sure these are necessary Michael?” Adam asks as Michael snaps another selfie of them. 

Two years have passed since they got the Archangels back. So much changed since then. They have restored the world to its former glory. Heaven and Hell are reopened and back at work. The Archangels rule them together. They all made up and never fought again. Turns out, his brothers forgave Michael as they watched from Death’s side. Of course it took time for them to rebuild the trust between them, but they did it. 

Adam became a part of the family too. All the Archangels love him. He loves them too. The last to years have been their happiest. Michael never stops smiling these days. Adam doesn’t too. They have officiated their bond about a year and a half ago. Raphael made the ceremony for them. Gabriel organized a party with angels, demons, humans and everyone invited. Lucifer was used like their therapist during the few weeks that the wedding planning and the actual part took place but the younger Archangel was content. He is surprisingly the most emotionally matured one. Raphael is logical and wise. Gabriel is the joy in their home. 

Michael loves them all. Michael loves Adam. Michael loves himself. Michael loves this universe where they have founded a home.

He copies all of the photos from his album that he made in the past few months and puts the spare ones in an envelope. Adam found it cute how he wanted to keep their every moment and their every memory like that. So he posed for as many photos as Michael wanted. His brothers too. They like this new, happy version of their older brother. It is apparent in their photos too. There are also the photos of the humans and angels together, working. there are the renewed landscapes from every corner of the Earth. There is one of Adam’s and Michael’s hands with their rings.

Michael smiles as he adds a small piece of paper that he rips from Adam’s old diary on their shared desk in their room. This is an extra gift.

The spell doesn’t take long.

Michael ends up just where he wants. 

He finds the Milligan House easily. 

He gets inside, looks around at all the small items, the personal touches all over the house and the framed pictures on the tables and walls.

He doesn’t stay long.

He puts the envelope on the nightstand table and leaves, still smiling to himself.

He wants Adam to be proud.

Because he has kept his promise.

  
  



End file.
